


Sleep

by RedMagician



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish is just Tired™, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMagician/pseuds/RedMagician
Summary: Adam doesn't know why Ronan insists on showing up at his apartment all the time. He really doesn't.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A short something I wrote a while ago after reading Blue Lily, Lily Blue. Set somewhere during the course of the book.

A loud knock was heard at his door, and Adam winced at the sound, sure that if it kept being hit this hard, his door would eventually break altogether. He knew immediately who it was, didn’t even need to hear any voice to know that Ronan was on the other side, as per usual. It was late though, late even for Ronan to show up. In fact, Adam himself was about to go to sleep, a rarity in itself.

“Hold on,” Adam called, scrambling to put his books away and wipe the sleep from his tired, overworked eyes. He knew Ronan didn’t care, but that didn’t mean _he_ didn’t care about how he appeared.

He stumbled toward the door, taking a deep breath to compose himself before turning the knob. As soon as the door gave even the slightest inclination of opening, Ronan barged in, and Adam had to deftly step to the side to avoid being hit.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled.

“Oh sure, come on in. Make yourself at home while you’re at it,” Adam said sarcastically.

“Already did,” Ronan shot back. His eyes flitted nonchalantly across Adam’s meager living space before he let out a heavy groan and flopped onto Adam’s mattress, spreading out until he nearly covered the whole damn thing.

“Why are you here?” Adam asked.

“Mmm, don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

Adam frowned. He thought it was a fair question, he really didn’t know why Ronan insisted on showing up at his crappy apartment almost routinely. Perhaps it was a ‘friend’ thing, but then again, he didn’t peg Ronan as the ‘friendly’ type. He then thought that maybe Ronan liked him in a way that was, well, not entirely _friendly,_  but the idea was quickly dismissed out of his mind. He would not let himself think about those types of things if they involved himself, and especially not if they involved him and _Ronan._

Adam sighed and raised his palms up in the air, shaking his head slightly. “I really don’t know.”

Ronan might have given him the finger, he might not have, too. He didn’t really know.

“I’m guessing you won’t be moving then?”

Ronan gave a grunt in response.

Adam was tired, too tired for this. “Alright, whatever,” he said, shuffling around to grab a blanket and pillow.

Ronan lifted his head off the mattress just enough to watch him. “What are you doing?”

“Finding things to sleep on?” Adam tried.

“Why?” he snorted.

Adam tipped his head toward Ronan’s body, spread languidly over _Adam’s_ mattress.

“You’re such a piss baby,” Ronan said, closing his eyes again.

“Well what do you want me to do then?” he asked, exasperated.

Ronan gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know, sleep on _your_ fucking mattress.”

Adam took a deep breath. _Don’t fight. Don’t fight._ He really was too tired for this.

“Yep, you’re right,” he found himself saying. “Completely correct.” He was still gathering his things when Ronan tripped him, causing him to fall onto the mattress with him. When he didn’t make any attempts to get up, Ronan smiled smugly.

Adam’s eyelids fluttered shut, all defiance shedding from him like a molting butterfly. The mattress, though cheap and scratchy, seemed like the only place he wanted to be at the moment as his sore bones stopped moving and just _let go._

Ronan had shifted his body considerably so Adam had his own space and could fit comfortably if he stayed on his side.

“Goodnight,” Adam mumbled, trying to remember if he had turned off the light, but not finding the will to open his eyes to check.

“dormire bene, ariolo,” Ronan whispered in return, reaching over Adam’s curled figure to turn it off himself. _Sleep well, magician._

Then, it went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
